


A Tongue of Lilting Grace

by catnip



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Loud Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: Adam has a talent. One Tommy is happy to help him hone.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Adam Park
Kudos: 13





	A Tongue of Lilting Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tags, no surprises here. Adam being a vocal little minx in bed is one headcanon that can never be taken from me and so everyone else must suffer for it :) You can imagine as you'd like, but as with most things I write I do it in mind with them being toward the end of their Ranger run in the 20/21 range, because being stuck in high school forever is nonsense. Title is a modified line from Kashmir by Led Zeppelin, for reasons that will become apparent.

Tommy remembers a conversation he and Zack had once, both of them half in the bottle. They'd been swapping stories - only not really, the only ones Tommy had to share involving Kim, and that was a boundary neither of them had wanted to cross. Mostly, Zack seemed to want to brag about all the pretty girls he met aboard, and Tommy was a good enough friend to indulge him.

_”She’s a screamer,”_ he’d said, and it had sounded absurd. That smirk in his voice. Like a line from a bad porno. But Zack insisted, said she almost woke up the whole dorm. Tommy had told him to get real, laughing at what felt like some poor attempt at a humble brag about his skills.

Zack might have been full of shit then. Tommy never knew either way. But eventually, he learned that he wasn’t completely wrong about how things could go.

Adam was what he would call, with affection, a screamer.

xxx

He didn’t realize it the first time. The first time was a frantic rush, spurred on by an intoxicating mix of eagerness and anxiety. The door was locked tight for as much peace of mind as that could give, and both of them were ready for something more than sloppy kissing and flirty promises. They fell into Adam’s bed, only stripping off the barest amount of clothing necessary to get their hands on each other. It was the definition of quick and dirty.

It was probably more than a little gross, to come straight into your boxers, but neither of them were about to stop once they had started. 

Tommy couldn’t keep to himself, touching whatever skin he could get with fingers and tongue and teeth. And Adam was timid on the edges but more than willing, letting Tommy into every inch of his space. Pushed himself into his when he wasn't satisfied; leaving Tommy sitting on his ass with arms wrapped around his neck and a lap full of Adam. Their chests almost bumped, too close, as he pushed himself down on Tommy's dick, grinding and thrusting with a senseless rhythm. 

There was no finesse or thought to any of it. But it felt fucking amazing.

Adam came first, panting loudly in Tommy’s ear from his perch on his lap. He shifted, pressed his face into the crook of Tommy's neck right as it hit him, and Tommy could feel more than hear the muffled moan that followed. It sent sparks down his back, out all through his body. Only a few more fumbling rubs from Adam as he rode out his own orgasm had Tommy following.

They rested against each other, breathing heavy as they came back down from the shared high. Sweaty and sticky and satisfied - for now.

xxx

It wasn’t the best time for this. They both knew that at least one person was still awake, out in the living room watching something on the TV. It wasn't like it was late. And they _could_ have waited. They had as much of the evening as they wanted ahead of them, no reason to rush. 'School nights' and mandatory early mornings were a thing long past now.

But Tommy had always been a big believer in returning favors, and he could think of no better one to make good on. Had been thinking about it all day.

Adam had already blown him twice. He was due. Nervous, intimidated, and already pressing hard against his jeans as he dropped his knees to the carpet. Adam had tried to tell him it was fine, he didn’t _owe_ him anything. It didn’t work like that. And Tommy didn’t know if it was shyness or a persistent complex that kept him from putting himself first, but seeing Adam laid flat back against the closet with his clothes around his ankles, already biting his lip, he knew that his words didn’t exactly speak for his desires. 

Tommy had no clue what he was doing. But from the half choked moan that Adam stifled as lips slid down his dick for the first time, he didn’t think it would matter much. Enthusiasm and hormones could make up for a lot.

He teased, shallow bobs and tongue swipes to test the waters at first, until Adam was whining and holding his head and saying his name with as much frustration as he could muster. He didn’t mind. In fact it felt good, too good, and Tommy thought maybe he was going a little crazy from it all. He sped up the pace of his hand and his mouth like he was chasing the sounds, groaning around Adam’s dick as he called out his name again in a hushed shout.

He let his hips buck uselessly into empty air and tight fabric as he worked Adam up - but not enough yet. 

In a rush of heady foolishness, he found himself sliding his hand from Adam’s hip to the back of his knee, using what leverage he could get to hoist the whole leg up and hook it over his shoulder. Bracing himself on the closet with one hand, he crowded in closer to take his cock as deep as he could. There was barely any resistance as he did, Adam following along with his push and pull loose limbed and willing. 

Tommy wondered in the back of his mind what else Adam would let him get away with.

It didn’t take much after that. Adam was anything but quiet now, head banging loudly as it dropped back against the wooden doors. One hand gripped Tommy’s hair in earnest as the other came up to cover his mouth. 

It didn’t do much to hide the sounds from Tommy’s ears. He thought he might come right there in his pants, listening to that.

His technique left something to be desired, he was sure, but Adam was a mess despite his shallow short-comings; repeating his name, a mantra in-between moans, his thigh squeezing Tommy like a vise and his eyes shut tight. A breathless refrain of _ah_ s gagged by his palm. Tommy watched him give out every single one, cross eyed and blurred as the view was as he worked his cock up and down.

Swallowed him down as best he could as Adam came with a barely muffled shout, his own hips jerking from the taste, the sound, the feel, the friction. From everything Adam gave him in that moment.

When he was sure Adam had ridden his climax out, shuddering calmed, he let him go. Let his head fall to the side to rest against a pale thigh. Cheek pressed heavy against clammy skin. 

He felt utterly satisfied. 

And as he looked up at Adam, watched his lashes flutter open again, wet at the tips, he hoped he felt the same.

It took a moment for reality to reorient itself. Tommy could feel a soreness starting to set in his jaw, could feel the tremor twitch of exhausted muscles in the leg draped over him. Slowly, stiffly, Adam slid his leg off, two feet firmly back on the floor; but only as a means to an end, and he quickly collapsed down onto the carpet. There was little room between Tommy’s body and the wall, but he slid down slow and boneless anyway, bent legged and crushed between the two. 

At eye level now, Tommy could see him better. But Adam didn’t want to be seen. He brought both of his hands up to cover his face as he hit the floor with a graceless thud, arms resting on his knees, like he was trying to obscure himself completely.

“Sorry,” he said, sounding like it underneath still uneven breaths. Instead of all the other things he should have sounded like - happy, exhausted, giddy, content. Taking one hand and then the other, Tommy pulled them away, again with little resistance. Adam was red faced and red eyed and gorgeous to him with no reason to hide. 

He didn’t miss the slight wince as he ran his fingers over the skin on his hands. He glanced at them, and he could see more red there, a visible mark in the meat of one palm. Teeth that had pressed deep as Adam had tried to smother his noises.

Tommy touched the spot again, deliberate this time, but softer. Kissed it.

“Don’t be,” he said, leaning forward to kiss his lips too.

xxx

Adam hated it. Completely. Was embarrassed by it. And it _was_ a problem, sometimes, objectively speaking. They couldn’t get so carried away they gave themselves away.

It was a problem Tommy found he was very happy to have.

xxx

Tommy let himself fall forward, full weight balanced on a forearm against the mattress. Not quite flat, enough self awareness still clinging to the back of his hazy thoughts to remind him that the body beneath him was a mess; come covered Adam’s stomach. His own and Tommy’s.

Spent and tired as he was, Tommy was still a gentleman. It was only proper to crawl to the edge of the bed to swipe up his long ago discarded tank top and wipe away the evidence of their fun. _Then_ he could collapse, falling to his back onto the bed beside Adam. 

As he sunk into the mattress the song on the stereo shuffled and changed. It was a preventative measure they had come up with. Music played loud enough to give them room to enjoy themselves, but hopefully not obnoxious enough to draw unwanted attention.

He couldn’t fucking wait until they could afford an apartment.

There had been nothing between them this time. Just Adam underneath him, no pesky clothes to get in the way as he thrusted against him like a mindless animal. He’d been easily egged on by the scene in front of him; by the legs that squeezed around him, by the feeling of both their dicks in hand as he tried to get more friction, more sensation. Tried his best to keep himself upright and in sync and not lose his head completely.

It was a hard thing, to focus as Adam squirmed and mewled.

With a deceptively delicate wrist pressed against his mouth, Adam had tried to quiet the way he asked for _more_ and _faster, please, like that, oh fuck Tommy_. Tommy watched him, mesmerized, as his whole body seemed to clench as he did his best to hold back every sound with little success. 

Plodding heavy guitar filled the room now instead as they both caught their breath. 

_I have a bird that whistles, and I have birds that sing._

Tommy grinned.

“So…. is it like that when you’re by yourself?”

A pause.

“No….”

He didn’t say anything in reply. Just looked over at Adam and smirked wider, utterly smug.

Rolling over with a laugh that sounded flustered, Adam laid his face against Tommy’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

But he didn't tease him anymore. He snuck an arm under and around his body, at his hip so he could pull him closer. And Adam snuggled into the hold and his side. The feel of him pressed against his skin was different this time, warm and heavy and comforting.

xxx

They never had as much time together as they wanted. Not just that kind of time, though Tommy could have used more of that too. Time in general. That wasn’t anything new for any of them, but it irritated him more these days, with Adam constantly around but still out of reach. The worst kind of itch.

At least Tommy had his time to himself, and plenty of mental images already to keep him occupied. And plenty of sounds. It was actually kind of embarrassing, how quickly he could get off these days at the simple memory of Adam shamelessly calling for him. 

No, not quite shameless. Tommy could still see it there, hidden in the corners and in the way Adam wouldn’t meet his eyes sometimes. He was always enthusiastic, giving Tommy back as good as he got, but maybe - 

Tommy guessed that maybe Adam felt like it was _too_ much. That he was too enthusiastic. Too exposed. Which in Tommy’s mind wasn’t possible.

He hoped that in time, he could get him to see that. That Adam would understand that Tommy loved all the ways he fell apart.

xxx

_Don’t be shy,_ he said with a tease as he ran his thumb along the head of Adam’s cock, not willing to give him more until he asked.

 _You like it like that?_ he asked, waiting until Adam gave him a drawn out _yes, god, yes_ , before his tongue went back to work.

_Gimme a little more baby, just like that,_ he urged as Adam rutted against him, moaning into his neck as he kissed it to coax Adam into letting himself go too.

Tommy knew it would take time. It was a process. A very, very, _very_ enjoyable process.

xxx

He could tell when Adam finally got comfortable. Grimaced silence slowly gave way to oh so tiny hums, the smallest sounds at first in the back of his throat as he let himself relax little by little. Inch by inch. And Tommy followed those sounds as much as he followed his expressions and his body cues, pressing himself further into Adam only when he was sure he was ready. It had taken time and gentle work to get this far. He wasn’t going to ruin things now by being careless.

Today they had a house to themselves for a full 24 hours, enough time to take. As well as several embarrassing but important conversations under their belt. 

Tommy had been hesitant to bring the subject up. He’d been afraid Adam would find the very thought a turn off, or be offended Tommy had thought he’d be willing in the first place. Ridiculous anxieties in hindsight - it was Adam. Even if he hadn’t been interested he would have been kind about it. But he’d struggled through bringing the subject up, false starts over a span of days before Adam caught on and met him halfway. 

Met him all the way, confessing that he wanted it as much as Tommy did. That he hadn’t wanted to say anything in case it freaked him out. Drove him away.

It had all started out god awful awkward, that he could admit. Adam was wound too tight and too self-conscious, and Tommy was afraid that anything he did would only make it worse. But patience and love could make up for a lot, too, and gradually, each of them put the other at ease. An overabundance of kisses and touches shared in the dim yellow light of the nightstand lamp reminded Adam that Tommy wanted him as he was, however he was, and Adam reminded Tommy that he trusted him with everything. 

Pressed full flush into Adam now, Tommy allowed himself a few shallow thrusts. A barely there movement with his hips as he watched Adam with a cautious eye. “Still okay?”

“I’m fine, you don’t have to...” Adam trailed off, no real annoyance in his words, clearly distracted as he pressed his tongue to the corner of his mouth. “Tommy-”

It was Pavlovian now, a firestorm set off in his brain at the sound of his name from Adam’s lips. He pulled out further, thrust back in with a little more force.

“Oh, fuck,” Adam groaned out. And that seemed like a good enough indication that Tommy could start moving. Easy still, but steady. 

Adam’s legs were spread wide on either side of him, one hitched up and held with effortless flexibility, Tommy’s fingers pressing deep into the thigh of the other to keep his balance. It was an enticing view; one Tommy made sure to take careful detail of. 

The tangled splay of hair across the pillow. The sweat already trailing down his temple. The way his cock bounced with every thrust Tommy gave him.

And he caught the now familiar sight at the edge of his vision of Adam pressing a fist to his face the moment any noise threatened to bubble up and spill out. 

“Don’t.”

He halted his pace to reach up and take Adam’s hand. Adam didn't hesitate, gripped his tightly and threaded their fingers together as Tommy guided his arm back to the bed. He pinned it there, loosely, not wanting Adam to feel trapped. 

He didn’t miss the shuttered breaths that Adam tried to suppress too as Tommy shifted around inside him with every movement.

“There’s no one here but us. Okay? Just you and me. Nobody else," he reminded him, surprised at his own flood of emotion that he had to hold back to speak. It wasn't just about being alone in the house; he wanted Adam to remember that he never had to hide anything between them. It was always just them, together. Safe.

Tommy gave his hand one more squeeze and then let it go, leaving it up to Adam to decide what he wanted to do. Adam swallowed hard as he looked up at him, giving a nod after a moment. He took a deep breath as he seemed to try and gather himself again, and Tommy didn’t rush. Watched as Adam shifted his freed arm to nestle under the pillow at his head, the shape of it crumpling at the edges slightly as strong fingers dug into the fabric. Like he was bracing himself.

Tommy wondered if he knew what a pretty picture he painted like this. Body stretched out long and lean, completely open. 

“You up for some more?”

That got a subdued laugh. “Yes. Please,” he added, too sweet for as debauched as he looked right now.

With his hand back on Adam's leg, Tommy started slow again, gradually building up and up and up. It wasn’t easy; a voice in his head was begging him to hurry up. To fuck Adam until he couldn’t stand it. But as he took his time, Adam blossomed under him. Repressed mutters flowed into loud gasps into full moans. And not a hand to be seen.

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so good. You’re so good.”

A whine spilled out at the praise, Adam’s face twisting into something exposed and wholly vulnerable. He turned his head aside into the pillow, clutched it with the arm hidden under there to press his face into it as much as he could. 

Grabbing the ankle up by his shoulder, Tommy pushed Adam’s leg up even further. Opened up more space to sink his cock in even deeper. And he was rewarded, Adam letting out a sudden shout as the change in position hit just the right spot. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck, oh,” was all Tommy caught before everything else that spilled out of Adam’s mouth became unintelligible. A filthy streak of sound that broke down what little self control Tommy had left. He didn’t hold back anymore, couldn’t, gripped him even tighter so he could fuck into him hard and fast. He could feel Adam arch off the bed as much as he could manage, trying to push back, sweat slick grasp on his leg nearly slipping as he stopped strangling the pillow and took himself in hand. 

It was a sight, watching Adam watch him as he jerked himself off with hurried strokes.

“You’re so good baby, so good, you feel so good, love you so much, fuck, fuck,” Tommy babbled, not letting himself be silent either. Let Adam hear every thought in his head about how amazing he felt, looked, was. 

He bent further forward, tried to shift further up, feeling like he still wasn’t close enough. But he knew he wasn’t going to last. There was no way, as much as he tried to tell himself to hold back, with Adam calling his name over and over now, on the edge of desperate. Begging him. Like Tommy could offer him some kind of salvation, was the only thing he wanted.

The sound of it as Adam came, loud and high and perched on the tip of a sob, undid him. With Adam tightened up and trembling around him he thrust a few more times before burying himself deep and letting go. 

The quiet that followed felt almost strange. But Adam looked at Tommy through half lidded eyes with a gaze that said enough. Nothing reticent or hidden.

xxx

Adam was laid out on top of him in a lazy straddle, his head resting on Tommy’s chest. The words _like a frog_ came unbidden to his mind, and he allowed himself a private laugh at his own bad joke.

Tommy thought he might be asleep already. He almost was himself. The summer days had grown long and hot, the kind that drained all the energy from you after only a few minutes in the sun. The kind that were perfect for air conditioned naps. But then Adam shifted. Not asleep, then. 

Decidedly not asleep as he began to roll his hips against Tommy. He seemed to be taking his time with it, a slow and leisurely grind.

“Having fun?” Tommy asked, trying to sound indifferent to the feel of Adam rubbing his half hard dick into his thigh. 

“Not as much as I could be,” was the answer he got, the implication that this was a problem that needed fixing clear.

Tommy had to bite his tongue as Adam let out a groan on his next roll.

He knew he was snowed. That Adam had some kind of spell over him that made him unable to resist anything that came out of his mouth. But as Tommy watched Adam above him, riding him with a pace that was just as unhurried as it had been when they started, he was fine with that.

_Way way down inside honey, you need it, I'm gonna give you my love_

The stereo crooned, Adam alongside it. Shameless.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics in the story are from You Shook Me & Whole Lotta Love, respectively, again by zeppelin. [derek zoolander voice] but why led zeppelin? easy, because their songs are (often) loud, long, and frankly, sex in musical form. the perfect cover. go on, listen to the live version of In My Time of Dying and tell me that isn't perfect boning music. i won't believe you if you do. all of that was actually an idea i had before this fic came to be, so i was happy to combine the two.
> 
> thank you for joining me on my first official public journey into the lands of smut. i've got plenty more ideas rattling around.... but since posting this might kill me, we'll see what the future holds. haha.


End file.
